FINAL FANTASY VI THE NEXT CHAPTER
by Fenix2
Summary: Who was Shadow, What happend to Kefka?? Are all of our heros really good at heart??


Final Fantasy VI  
THE NEXT CHAPTER  
  
(Note: I don't own any of these characters Squaresoft does I am just using them for my own amusement)  
  
This story takes place in the world of ruin, about a month after the final battle with Kefka. We start looking at the group of character all standing over the grave of somebody.  
  
Locke: I can't believe out of all the people, it had to be him.  
  
Sabin: He did is so unselfishly, what did he have to gain besides our friendship  
  
Relm: That's all he wanted you mucle head!!!  
  
Gau: Gau thou sad! Waaaaaa  
  
Celes: I've tried all of my spells it won't bring him back.  
  
Locke: It was his decision to die, nothing can bring him back, Remember the story of Polum and Parrum?  
  
Sabin: The stone twins. We all know of that story. Speaking of twins were is brother?  
  
Sabin looks across the graveyard and sees Setzer, Edger, Terra and Strago standing by a flowerbed talking.  
  
Edgar: Why did Shadow have to be so stupid.  
  
Terra: Edgar he died saving us. He died with honor. Theirs no better way to die.  
  
Setzer: I just hope he is in peace in death. Because he seemed like he was in a lot of pain in life.  
  
Strago: (sighs deeply) Its all my fault.  
  
Terra: You could not stop him, none of us could have.  
  
Setzer: Life is like a game of cards you have to play the hand that your dealt, and shadow must of felt as if this was the only was to play his hand.  
  
Edgar: You my friend need help.  
  
Terra: (smiles) you two are silly, I understand what your saying Setzer. Setzer: Thank you.  
  
Strago slowly walks away and walks towards the forest. Terra chases after him, while the other go back into the graveyard.  
  
Terra: I understand how bad it hurts.  
  
Strago: Young one you have no idea the demons that I stubble with everyday.  
  
Terra: Well then tell me what's wrong. You're the closest person I will ever have as a father and if you want talk to me then you might as well tell me to just leave because I would do anything to help you Strago, you're my friend and I know how hard those are to come by. My entire race is dead or dying, I don't have a graveyard to go visit to pay my respects all I have is a damn sealed cave. So don't tell me that I don't understand.  
  
Strago: Ok child I will tell you my sin, my dark secret, maybe then death will take my final breath and I will finally be able to leave this world in peace.  
  
Terra: How can you can that, Relm needs you we all do!!  
  
Strago: I have hurt Relm in a way that you could never imagine Terra you will hate me for what I am about to tell you, Because of that when I tell you cannot ever tell another soul about it. Promise.  
  
Terra: (looking very frightened) Strago you are really scaring me. What on earth did you do to that girl?  
  
Back in the graveyard, Sabin puts Shadows gravestone in place. They all take a step back reading the inscription and weep. It reads  
  
Here lies the body of SHADOW  
Feared by many Friend to few  
We will never know who you really were  
You were really our Friend  
Rest in Peace  
  
In the distant background a dog begins to howl  
  
Relm: Sounds just like Shadows doggy  
  
Celes: Oh my god I forgot all about interceptor  
  
Sabin: You think he could have survived??  
  
Edgar: No way! If Shadow dies that dog died  
  
The howling gets louder  
  
Gau: (smells the air and starts jumping around) Mr. Thou Mr. Thou  
  
Sabin: Damn it I'm not Mr. Thou  
  
Gau turns red and punches Sabin in the stomach  
  
Gau: Gau Mr. Thou  
  
Locke: Cyan!!  
  
Sabin: That's right Gau Cyan is Mr. Thou  
  
Gau turns even redder gets ready to hit Sabin the face and then they all hear the dog howling as if on top of them. They both turn around to see a huge dog right in there face.  
  
Gau & Sabin: AAAHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Relm: INTERSEPTER!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sabin: Wow looks whose come back from the dead!!  
  
Everybody gathers around interceptor on begins petting him  
  
Edgar: Welcome back Cyan  
  
Cyan: Thank you  
  
Sabin: How? Did..I don't get it.  
  
Celes: Sometimes you just have to believe the unbelievable.  
  
Locke: Well its good to have ya back boy!! Oh you to Cyan. Cyan: HAHA very funny thief  
  
Locke: I'm a treasure h..  
  
Everybody: Hunter we know!!  
  
Everybody is smiling and is actually happy even if just for the moment.  
  
(Cyan pulls Edgar away from the rest of the group)  
  
Cyan: I have some important issues that we need to discuss alone.  
  
Edgar: Ok we can talk before dinner  
  
Cyan: It is of a very urgent matt..  
  
Edgar cuts him off  
  
Edgar: LATER!!!  
  
Its around dusk and the light is beginning to change into darkness.  
  
Edgar: Were did Terra run off to??  
  
Sabin: Big brother, you can't try to always control her she's fully capable of taking care of herself.  
  
Edgar gets in Sabin face yelling at him.  
  
Edgar: YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT SHE IS SHES MINE IS WHAT SHE IS!!  
  
Sabin: What's wrong with you??? You're not the same person you once were.  
  
Edgar: I'm sorry brother I love her that's all and I don't know how to show it sometimes.  
  
Sabin: I understand I really do  
  
Sabin walks into the house, Edgar is turning fire red the hate in his heart is beginning to consume him.  
  
Meanwhile back in the forest  
  
Terra: Strago what do you mean you hurt her!!!! WHY?? What did you do???  
  
Strago: Terra my dear please this is the hardest thing I have ever had to admit to. I would rather die than admit I did it to my on granddaughter.  
  
Terra: (Crying) What did you do??  
  
Strago: I have lived with this lie for years and years now. All of Relm's life I have told her that her mother and father were killed by Kefka's army. Which is a half-truth, the full truth is that her father did not die.  
  
Terra: (wiping the tears from her eyes) Strago that's great news what's so bad about that lets go tell her we know her dad is alive. Strago: Was alive.  
  
Terra: He died? How when?  
  
Strago: You see she knew whom her father was they got along very well.  
  
Terra: I don't understand why did she say that she never knew who he was.  
  
Strago: (sighs deeply) Terra, Relm knew her father as somebody else not as him.  
  
Terra: Umm I don't follow you.  
  
Strago: Relm knew her father as Shadow. The Shadow that we just buried and with him went our secret.  
  
Terra: Shadow was Relm's father?? Why did you not tell her how could you!!!! Why??  
  
Strago: (crying) I was trying to protect her.  
  
Terra: crying harder) How is that protecting her you robbed her!! You basted!!!!!  
  
Strago: When we first meet Shadow, He told me who he was, He told me that he did not want Relm fighting, he wanted to take her away from me, So I told him that all she talked about was how much she hated he father for leaving her. So he never told her.  
  
Terra: Strago you have to tell her! If you love her tell her! What's wrong with you ,you stupid old man!?!?  
  
Strago: That's what's wrong with me I'm old and stupid but I will take this to my grave as Shadow did.  
  
Terra: Why don't you care about her??  
  
Strago: That's why I won't crush her by telling her.  
  
Terra: She has a right to know.  
  
Strago: She will hate whoever tells her about this and I will be damned if it's me. If you care so much you tell her!!!  
  
Terra: (crying shaking her head) I don't want to hate me but she has every right to know, and it's your duty to tell her.  
  
Strago: It's my duty to protect her! That's what I'm doing and if you tell her or even try to tell her I will kill you or anybody else that try's to tell her!!  
  
Terra: Strago you were like a father to me!! But you just a scared old man.  
  
Strago: I love my granddaughter I will protect her even if its from you Terra you better figure that out real quick!!!  
  
Strago walks out of the forest and continues to threaten Terra. Terra just sits on a rotting log crying when she hears footsteps coming back.  
  
Terra: Leave me alone!! I will kill you!!!! Bolt 2!!  
  
A flash of lighting cuts through the forest and hits the figure in the forest. The area around the person turns a brilliant color blue, leaving only a black outline around the person. The smell of burnt hair was in the hair.  
  
Terra: GO AWAY!!!  
  
Terra morphs into her Esper form ready to take on the person trying to attack her. She runs towards the person, when she realizes that the person was not going to attack her, it was Edgar.  
  
Terra: Oh my god I've killed Edgar!  
  
Terra looks don't and sees Edgar has a huge hole in his chest were the bolt had hit him on the ground around him is a mess of food that was once on a plate for Terra.  
  
Terra: (Crying very hard she begins to get sick) Oh Edgar I'm so sorry, I love you so much please let this work...(Takes a very deep breath and screams) PHOENIX!!!!!!!!  
  
The legendary bird of fire seemingly out of nowhere fly's in front of the moon as it swoops down landing next to Terra. Phoenix looks down at Edgar's lifeless body and a tear of fire drops into his wound.  
  
Terra: Please help him!! I love him so much please don't let him die.  
  
The bird of fire looks into Terra's green eyes and emits a loud caw. From the fire within the bird a flame jumps into the air and begins to take form. It forms an exact image of Edgar. The flame falls onto Edgar's body and instantly. His clothes erupt in flames, his skin begins to burn away from the bones.  
  
Terra: No please don't take him from me!!!! Stop it!!!  
  
The fire incases Edgar's dead heart, and it begins to glow red and then it beats a single beat the echoes throughout the forest. It starts to beat faster and faster the skin on his body starts to repair itself and grow back. His clothes reform to there original state. Edgar sits up and gasps for air.  
  
Terra: Edgar!! You're alive! I'm so sorry Please forgive me.  
  
Edgar (starts chokeing) What happened?? It was so bright and then.  
  
Terra: Oh my god I'm so sorry. I.. I.. I thought.. and... I  
  
Edgar: I was dead..you killed .. me.WHY???  
  
Terra: (crying) I'm so sorry I did not mean to. Strago..  
  
Edgar: STRAGO?!?!? What did the old man make you kill me?? Why is wrong with you?  
  
Terra:(crying harder) No you don't understand...He..said that..  
  
Edgar: All I wanted to do was bring you some food because I thought you might me hungry and you almost killed me!!  
  
Terra: (Grabs Edgar by the shoulders) Listen to me Edgar, I would never hurt you. I...I..  
  
Edgar: You what and don't say your sorry you don't say your sorry when you kill somebody!!!!!  
  
Terra: I am sorry.. I thought that I lost you..I wanted to say that..I love you!  
  
Edgar:Excuse me? You love me you tried to kill me.you did kill me!!  
  
Edgar turns around and starts to walk out of the clearing in the forest, As he is leaving he punches a tree tearing the side of the apart, blood erups from is knukles..  
  
Terra is left crying in the forest all alone  
  
Back inside the house  
  
Locke is talking to Celes in a dark room  
  
Locke: so what are we going to do now? Kefka is dead the world is trying to return back to normal.  
  
Celes: I think we chould go and help all the children that Kefka has orphaned.  
  
Locke: I hate to sound self centerd hon but I think its time to take a break from all of this..Just get away from everybody.  
  
Celes: Well Locke you do what you feel you need to do but I have made my choice. Locke: But I want you to go with me  
  
Celes: I'm sorry, But I told you what I must do.  
  
Locke: Must do, why must you do this, what about us??  
  
Celes: Locke if you really do love me, which I belive that you do you will understand and come back to me after you return.  
  
Locke: But I want to go with you, I need you with me. I never want to be away from you.  
  
Celes: You said it yourself you just need to get away from everybody for a while then go, you will be fine  
  
Locke: I will miss you.. I will come back to you,  
  
Celes: I know you will, now you go and clenze you body and mind and come back to me when you are ready.  
  
Locke: I love you so much! I never thought I could love again but you showed me that I can.  
  
Celes: I love you to.. More than you could ever imagin.  
  
Locke: See you soon  
  
Locke and Celes kiss each other deeply, Locke stands up and begins walking out of the room when Celes runs to embrace him once again.  
  
Celes: I will miss you very much  
  
Locke: And I will miss you also, (Gives a big smile) sure you don't want to come??  
  
Celes: Why Mr.Cole you really think you could presuade me that easly.  
  
Locke: A guy can dream right.  
  
Celes: Yes you can  
  
Locke: Well mine came true when I meet you, see in a a few, bye hin  
  
Locke kisses Celes on last time and leaves the room  
  
Celes: (thinking outloud) He has no idea how much what he just said means to me.  
  
While Celes and Locke were talking another conversation was going on behind the house between Cyan and Edgar  
  
Cyan: Sir Edgar, as you know Doma is know more it would take years to rebuild Doma and even then it would never be the same.  
  
Edgar: Cyan you cant let you dream die like that, how could you, you are the only returner from Doma.  
  
Cyan: Edgar my dream died with my wife and then it was slaughtered by the death of my son, But all is not lost I would like to join you to help build Figaro in the greatest kingdom of them all  
  
Edgar: Well Cyan that would be great but it already, Because I am the king.  
  
Cyan: Sir I compel you to listen to me.  
  
Edgar: Cyan if you ever intend to because a knight of mine you must learn to take a joke.  
  
Cyan: Ok Sir, I will obey your every order, like a loyal knight would do.  
  
Edgar: I know you will Cyan. I have faith in you.  
  
Cyan smiles and walks away, Edgar is also smiling but his smile has an almost sinister look to it  
  
Edgar: (thinking to himself) Fool you follow every one of my orders and you will surely die.  
  
That night everybody has went to bed early, Celes is sleeping alone for the first time in weeks. Terra cant sleep because of everything that has happened today, Strago is asleep in his room thinking about what he said to Terra to hopeing that he scared her enouf to keep her mouth shut. Relm is sleeping peacefully with interceptor dreaming of the day she is reunited with her parents. Edgar and Cyan are still awake talking about what will happen after the return to Figaro. Setzer and Gau are asleep in the airship, Setzer has been trying to teach Gau the art of poker and as finally given up. Locke is fast asleep under the stars on the Veldt. Sabin however is tossing and turning he is having the worst nightmares in his life.  
  
Inside Sabin's dream, We see Sabin on his knees with tears in his eyes, The town of Narshe is in flames the smell of death is in the air, people are running screaming.  
  
Sabin: What is causing this destruction?? Kefka is dead!! We killed him...  
  
An explosion engulfs Sabin in flames, but he feels no pain, he watches the as the flames burn everything in sight and then it stops.  
  
Sabin: Huh?? It stopped, What happened? It's like the world just stopped...  
  
The town is still in flames but nothing is happening, Then slowly the color starts to fade from the world, it finally turns totally black and white.  
  
Sabin: What in the hell?!?!?  
  
The town of Narshe slow begins to spin as if in a vortex, it continues to spin faster and faster.  
  
Sabin: OH MY GOD!!  
  
Then it stops, and the world is black, as if inside of a void. Objects begin to slowly take form once again, but Sabin is no longer in the fiery inferno that was Narshe, The color begins to fade in once again there is a huge grassy plan and trees and wild animals everywhere. Sabin at once knows were he is at.  
  
Sabin: I'm back on the Veldt, But why?? I don't understand..  
  
There is a rumble in the distance coming over the hills on the Veldt, Its getting louder and louder..  
  
Sabin: Huh?? An earthquake??  
  
Then the sun begins to shine through the clouds and begins reflecting from the hills into Dsabins eyes.  
  
Sabin: What the hell, how is it doing th. Oh dear god no!!!  
  
An entire army of Magitek Armor is marching its way over the hill, The rumbling is very load but Sabin hears a voice..  
  
???:Bolt 3  
  
Sabin: Huh?? Is...th..  
  
???: Ice 3  
  
Sabin: What's Locke doing on the Veldt?? Locke: Ultima!!!!  
  
The entire army is turning into smoldering dust and twisted metal, Locke falls to the ground from exhaustion, HAHAHAH!!!!  
  
Sabin: IT CAN'T BE!!!  
  
Kefka appears on top of the hill laughing his sinister laugh.  
  
Kefka: Silly boy, he really thought they could kill me!! HAHAHA!!!! DEATH!!!  
  
The Grim Reaper appears over Locke, and cuts him with his cythe.  
  
Locke: NO!!!!! CELES I'M SORR....  
  
Locke falls to the ground, he is dead  
  
Sabin: NO!!!!!  
  
Sabin wakes up jumping out of bed. Sweat is pouring off of his head.  
  
Sabin: What was that, What did it mean??  
  
Sabin runs out of his room franticly trying to remember what room the are in. He is in front of the door and slams the door open.  
  
Terra: PLEASE DON'T HURT ME I WON'T TELL!!!!!!  
  
Sabin not saying a word runs out of Terra's room and opens the next door. Celes is already sitting up in bed from hearing Terra scream.  
  
Celes: What's going on????  
  
Sabin: WERE IS LOCKE????  
  
Celes: I don't know.  
  
Sabin: What!!! What do you mean you don't know??  
  
Celes: He left for a while he wanted to cleanse his sprit.  
  
Sabin: I just had the most horrible dream.  
  
Celes: Tell me about it.  
  
The next morning everybody is at the table eating breakfast and discussing Sabin's dream.  
  
Edgar: Brother it was just a nightmare.  
  
Sabin: Nut why about Locke?  
  
Terra: Because you knew he was leaving.  
  
Celes: No he did not tell anybody that he left, I went to bed after he left.  
  
Gau: Thou should look for him, I know all of Veldt, Gau grow up there  
  
Cyan: How could we ever forget.  
  
They all laugh  
  
Setzer: I could go look for him if you would like Sabin.  
  
Sabin: Yes I think we should, I would like to join him on his journey.  
  
Setzer: We leave after breakfast then.  
  
Sabin: Thank you Setzer. 


End file.
